Silent Confessions
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please read and review! Sakura was hurt by a spirt and was taken to the hospital and looses her voice. Will she be able to tell Syaoran that she loves him? Mushy SS Story!


Silent Confessions

Silent Confessions

By:

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

Hi!! This is a S+S story. This is my first fanfic so please be nice to me. I don't know if this story is any good or not so please tell me. Flames welcome. 

This story takes place before Syaoran tells Sakura about his love for her. Syaoran hasn't even gone back to Hong Kong so they are still young Cardcaptors. It happens after the change of the Sakura Cards because they know that Sakura is the Card Mistress and I don't want Eriol to be evil because he's actually a nice guy (at least I think so)!

Disclaimer~~ I do not own any of the Cardcaptor Sakura characters or anything so please don't sue me because I'm broke (you'd get around $.02 IF you are lucky ^_^)

Okay, on with the story!!! ^_^

"Taking"

'Thinking' 

*Actions*

~*~*~*~ = Scene Change

~*~*~*~*~*~*Somewhere in Penguin Park~*~*~*~*~*

"Sakura, watch out!!" Syaoran Li yelled at his partner.

"Hoeee!!" 

Sakura Kinomoto didn't turn around in time to miss the oncoming danger and slammed into a trunk of a tree. 

"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Kero said running over to nonmoving body of Sakura.

Syaoran held her and looked down at the limp body. Luckily, she wasn't dead, but unconscious. 

Syaoran turned his eyes to look at the evil that hurt her. With tears forming in his eyes, he put Sakura down gently and took his sword out and pointed it to the spirit that hurt her. 

"No one hurts _MY_ Sakura and gets away with it," he yelled as he charged for the spirit with the sword in hand. 

The spirit tried to move out of the way of the angry amber-eyed boy, but thanks to the training Syaoran took as a little boy, he was able to slice the spirit with out the spirit escaping (the spirit wasn't a Clow Card by the way). The spirit just looked shocked for a second but turned into dust and blew away right after. 

Syaoran turned his attention to the still nonmoving body of Sakura. 

"Is she okay?" he asked Tomoyo.

"I believe she'll be okay for now, but we should get her to the hospital just incase something bad happens," Tomoyo answered feeling her best friend's forehead with her left hand and her camcorder in her right (Tomoyo just wouldn't be Tomoyo with out a camcorder in her hand ^_^).

Syaoran picked Sakura up in his strong muscular arms and ran to the hospital with Tomoyo and Kero trying to keep up with the fast boy.

~*~*~*~*~Hospital~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a matter of seconds, Syaoran got Sakura to the hospital. 

"Please can somebody help me??" Syaoran yelled as he stood in the waiting room. 

Successively, he got one of the doctor's attentions and they put her on one of the hospital beds and pushed her in to the emergency room on the double.

Tomoyo called Sakura's family not telling them the real reason why she was hurt but made up one. Her father and brother arrived in a matter of seconds.

"GAKI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?!?!?!?!" Touya came in yelling and looking over at Syaoran. 

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TOUYA!!!!!"

Tomoyo and Fujitaka both sweatdropped.

"I guess some things will never change," Tomoyo said with a sigh while holding Kero in her lap.

"Guess so."

After a couple of hours, Sakura was still in the emergency room from what they knew.

_'Don't die on me Sakura,' _was all Syaoran could think about, _'I love you so much. More than you will ever now. Please stay with us Sakura I can't live with out you. I still got to tell you my true feelings are.'_

'Please Sakura, hold on,' Tomoyo thought. She looked down at the stuff animal that she was holding in her lap. 'This isn't good. Sakura has to live. She is needed for both the entire world and us. I won't be able to get any more pudding and play video games if she doesn't and what will the Clow Cards be like without a Mistress? It just wouldn't be the same with out her. Please survive Sakura!' Kero was starting to get really worried as he thought about this, but still stayed still acting like a good stuff animal would be.

After a couple of more hours of sitting in the waiting room, Sakura's doctor finally came out into the waiting room.

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto's father?" the doctor asked Fujitaka.

"Yes I am. Will she be okay?"

Syaoran looked up at the doctor and waited for his answer.

"She'll be okay, Mr. Kinomoto. She was severely hurt though. She has a couple of broken bones and bruises but none are totally serious. I've got some bad news though."

All of them looked at the doctor.

"Nani?" Touya said.

"She lost the use of her vocal cords," the doctor continued, "Permanently or just for a while, we are not sure. I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do for it."

Syaoran wasn't too happy about this. 

_'I won't get to hear her laugh sweetly, talk like an angle, or just to hear her say hi to me ever again? I'm not liking this!' _he thought. 

"May we go in and see her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Family only. You two can go in and see her later," the doctor answered.

"Wait doctor," Tomoyo walked up to the doctor.

She took Kero off of her lap and handed it to the doctor.

"Could you lay this with her? She loves this stuff animal very deeply and would feel much better if she had it with her."

"Why does the kaijuu need that stuff animal??" Touya asked with a glare on Kero.

Kero was starting to have a hard time keeping still and not going over and killing her mistress's brother.

"Hai, I will give it to her."

"Arigato."

Fujitaka and Touya walked with the doctor to Sakura's room.

After about ten minutes, they both came out looking a bit gloomy.

"How's she doing?" Syaoran asked.

"Okay, no thanks to you Gaki!" Touya yelled.

Syaoran glared over at Touya and faced Sakura's father and waited for an answer.

"She'll be okay. She wrote us on a piece of paper to not worry. I think she'll be fine," Fujitaka told the group, "I believe all of us should head home and get some rest. It's been a long day."

*Sigh* _'There is no one to go home to. I won't be able to sleep with out seeing my cherry blossom. Sakura's lucky to have a nice caring family that care about her. My family would of came and went in a matter of seconds,'_ Syaoran thought to himself.

"I'm going to stay here," he said out loud.

"I better go home or mother will not be happy with me," Tomoyo told the group, "Li-kun, if you get a chance to see Sakura, will you tell her I'll be by later?"

"Hai."

Tomoyo thanked Syaoran and left heading home.

Her father and Touya left a couple of minutes later and Syaoran stayed feeling a bit a lonely.

_'If I had to, I'd stay here forever for her,'_ he thought.

After a couple hours (it was about 3 in the morning now) a nurse came out into the waiting room.

"Are you Syaoran Li?" she asked Syaoran.

"Hai, I am."

"A young girl wanted to see you named Sakura. She is in room 301-A."

Syaoran walked down the halls only looking for Sakura's room and not looking in the others too scared of what he might find. His heart was beating faster than ever before.

_'I wonder why she wanted to see me for,' _he thought as he made his way down the hallway. 

Finally, he came to the room 301-A and looked inside to find a sleeping Sakura and Kero eating her food. (Only Kero ^_^)

"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered.

Hearing his voice, she opened her emerald eyes and looked for the chocolate colored haired boy.

_'Good, he stayed,' _Sakura thought, _'He's so good to me. I wish I could tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid of rejection from him. I couldn't bare it if her didn't love me too.' _

She smiled to the boy, which made his knees go weak. "Chinese Gaki!!! What are you doing here?" Kero yelled.

"Go away Stuff Animal!" Syaoran yelled back.

"Fine!! I'm going to go get more cake and you aren't going to get any!!! That will teach you!!!" 

So with that said, Kero left Sakura's room not being very happy.

"Daijbu desu ka?" he asked looking worried at Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head to show that she was okay.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to get the attack. I should have been the one to get the attack, not you," he said sorrowfully to the young girl with new tears forming in his eyes.

Sakura then grabbed a pencil pad and a pencil that was right next to her bed and started to scribble something on it while Syaoran walked over close to Sakura to see what she was writing down.

When she was finished, she showed what she wrote to Syaoran. 'No, then you would have been hurt and I couldn't take that. I'm glad that I was the one instead of you because you are my friend,' it said.

Syaoran was shocked when he read what she written down. No one back home in Hong Kong would do or say that. Not even Meilin. That is what made his love stronger for her.

He looked into her emerald eyes and could get lost easily in them. She was staring back into his eyes also.

Then Syaoran noticed how close he was to Sakura and blushed but didn't move away. He started to move his face closer to Sakura as she did too. Just inches apart, she closed her eyes as so did he. Finally, the lips brushed. Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's neck to get even closer to him as he put his arms around her skinny waist. Both never wanted this moment to end. Finally, they broke apart both needing oxygen. 

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

"Aishiteru, Syaoran."

"Nani?"

"Hoeee!!"

Syaoran smiled at his angle knowing he could finally hear her angle's sweet voice once again. He then pulled her into a deep passionate kiss so happy and never wanting to let her go ever again.

~*~The End~*~

^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Japanese Vocabulary**:

Hai = Yes 

Nani = What

Gaki = Brat

Aishiteru = I love you!

Arigato = Thank you

Kaijuu = Monster (sorry if I spelled it wrong)

Daijobu desu ka = Are you okay?

So that's my first fanfic. *Sigh* I hope it was good. I tried so don't yell at me if it stinks. I love romance stories, but I can't think of anything that was romantic to put in a story. 

Since this is my first fanfic, I would like to know what I could improve on or just…something! So please R+R!!!!

Ja ne for now ^_^

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~


End file.
